Cry Of The Wolf
by xXBrightSongXx
Summary: After the events of Tooth And Claw, Rose finds out she is a werewolf, she runs away to Cardiff where she is captured by Torchwood. Tiny hint of torture... miniscule, grain of rice sized. Rosex10th Doctor To be continued in A Timelord, His Psycho, And Wolf. Prequel is up! 912 Days on my page. Slight crossover with Torchwood.


Rose cringed as she looked down at the puncture mark on her arm, knowing only bad things could come from it.

She looked around the TARDIS, listening to it's humming, she could have sworn it sounded almost sympathetic.

She sighed and stood up as the Doctor skipped happily into the room. She didn't want to do this... she really, really didn't. But she had to protect him and her mum.

"So Rose Tyler! Where shall we go today? The opening of big ben? Or, maybe we can go to Barcelona! I've been meaning to bring you there..."

Rose swallowed heavily, fighting back tears. "I want to go home." The Doctor nodded. "'Course! Can't protest about you wanting to go visit Jackie and Mickey, can I?" Rose shook her head. "N-No, I wan't to...stay home... I-I just can't..." The Doctor's face hardened. "Oh...I... is it because I changed Rose?" He asked, not facing her as he typed in the coordinates for home.

Rose really didn't want to do this... but she couldn't tell him what happened... he would throw her out like the filth she had become.

"Y-Yes." She finally choked out, running to the doors as the TARDIS came to a stop, the Doctor stared after her, tears stinging the back of his eyes.

He let out a yell of rage and spun on the chair, giving it a hard kick. If he had only told her about regeneration, then she would have understood! She wouldn't have left.

"I don't understand... She's Rose... she wouldn't just leave...would she?" He mumbled to himself.

The TARDIS made a series of beeping noises and he spun to look at the screen on the console.

_Heophilia_

_"The Royal Disease"_

The Doctor briefly looked over the information.

"Why are you showing me this?" He questioned the TARDIS. In response she brought up more information

_A werewolf, also known as a lycanthrope from the Greek λυκάνθρωπος: λύκος, lykos, "wolf", and ἄνθρωπος, anthrōpos, "man"__..._

The Doctor's eyes widdened. "She didn't...

_is a human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf or an anthropomorphic wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or lycanthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werewolf..._

"She didn't bite the werewolf did she?! She could get seriously nasty caveties from that..." The TARDIS mentally slapped herself.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Cardiff... That's where she'd go. Lot's of places to chain yourself up in Cardiff.

Slowly she stepped off the train and looked around. She knew there was a full moon tonight so time was not currently on her side.

After locating a junk yard and settling down deep into it, the sun was nearly down, and Rose was dreading what would happen.

Maybe she wasn't a werewolf, and she had sent the Doctor away for no reason. But soon enough, the answer came when the moon rose fully over the horizon, and pain shot threw her body, and she collapsed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose let out a whimper as she blinked open her eyes, growling and closing them at the bright light.

"Jack! It's awake!" A loud masculine voice called, causing Rose to press her ears against her head to stop the loud noise.

"Give it these, they will stop it from transforming back and imobilize it." Came a very familliar voice...where did she know it from?

Rose whimpered as she felt a needle poke her. But when the second one entered her, she couldn't bite back the howl of pain as it bled threw her, causing her vains to burn like fire.

"Jack! Stop it! Your hurting it!" Came a soft female voice from the left. "These things have no feelings, their worse then Daleks." Replied... Wait a minute.

Rose shot open her eyes, taking in her surrondings. She had what looked like a shock collar around her neck which was chained to the wall in a damp brick room.

She craned her head to look at the familliar voice. Jack... Jack Harkness.

(Go Read 912 days here)

Rose had lost count as to how long she had been locked up for. Atleast 2 and a half years. She had spent the whole time chained to a wall in hell knows where. Every day a man she had come to know as Owen came in and ran various test on her, gave her some shots, all of which were extremely painful. The fur around her neck was scorched from the amount of times they had shocked her for rolling over. But the most painful thing about this whole thing was the fact that Jack, her friend, was holding her here, injecting her with what she found out was boiled mistletoe to keep her from moving.

That day had started out like any other, that is untill she heard the voices upstairs.

"Hello there Jack! What have you been up to! Running Torchwood still I see!" Doctor.

Owen chose that moment to enter to give her her shots.

"Hello there dog breath. Time for your needles!" Rose growled, the Knowledge that the Doctor, her Doctor was right above her giving her strength.

Using all her might, she stood, ignoring the shock from the collar.

Owen had already brought out a stun gun, but it was to late. Rose leapt over him, snapping the chain easily behind her.

Rose barreled out the door, running up the stairs the lead into the hub in a few steps where she met a very much surprised Jack and a very confused and angry Doctor.

"So what this then Jack? Changed Torchwood have you? Why is it that this poor thing looks tortured!" He yelled at him.

Rose cautiously inched towards the enraged timelord, stopping in front of him.

"Doctor! Move! That thing is a killer!" The Doctor ignored Jack's pleas and crouched down in front of Rose.

Rose stared at the Doctor sadly, before slowly letting the one thing she currently owned drop from her mouth.

The Doctor stared, gawking at the item on the floor. Slowly, Rose nuzzled against his chest, whimpering sadly. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his face in her fur.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." He mumbled.

He looked up at Jack. "You. Your lucky I don't kill you 20 times over. Do you realize what you've done?!" He hissed at him. His attention turned Back to Rose as she started to convulse in his lap. He started to gently stroke her back as she started whimpering.

She felt her fur recede back into her skin as her limbs started to re-arrange themselves, until all was quiet and still.

She heard Jack's gun clatter to the ground.

She felt the Doctor's arms encircle her tighter. "I've got you Rose. And I'm never letting you go again."

**TBC in A Timelord, His Physco And Wolf.**

**YAY first story i've ever finished :D Though it was only a one shot... But the sequel will not be a one-shot... promise :D**

**EDIT: Prequel is up, It's called 912 days, its based around Rose's time at Torchwood.  
**

**The two werewolf information snipits were from wikipedia, i'm not a werewolf know it all.**

_**~Bst**_


End file.
